


Where You Belong (With Me)

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [53]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Ambition, Amorality, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Creepy, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent, Embedded Images, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Lust, M/M, Music, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychopaths In Love, Recruitment, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Stalking, Tenderness, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unrequited, Villains, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you to be where you belong. Here, with me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Belong (With Me)

* * *

Oh, man.

Tyrell wants to fuck Elliot so hard. So. Hard. Wants to possess him, body and soul. Wants to devour him, skin and bone. Wants to choke the freedom out of him, like a boa constrictor, until he’s utterly Tyrell’s. Wants to kiss the mouth that denies him, as lovingly and softly as he can. Wants to carve out the tongue that won’t say his name.

Or:

A melancholy, strange, creepy, sexy and silkily predatory mix about Tyrell’s obsession with Elliot.

01\. **The Weeknd** \- Where You Belong // 02. **The Neighbourhood** \- Lurk // 03. **Daniel De Bourg** \- Crazy In Love // 04. **The Kills** \- U.R.A. Fever // 05. **Until The Ribbon Breaks** \- One Way Or Another // 06. **Mikky Ekko** \- Loner // 07. **Alt-J** \- Tessellate // 08. **Bloc Party** \- Better Than Heaven // 09. **The Peptides** \- For Those Who Hate Each Other // 10. **Aqualung** \- Strange And Beautiful // 11. **Hozier** \- To Be Alone // 12. **Nine Inch Nails** \- Something I Can Never Have // 13. **Radiohead** \- Climbing Up The Walls // 14. **Placebo** \- Without You I’m Nothing // 15. **Depeche Mode** \- Soothe My Soul (Gregor Tresher Soothed Remix) // 16. **The Neighbourhood** \- Hate Machine // 17. **Daniel Ash** \- Trouble // 18. **Tiger Lou** \- Trust Falls // 19. **Butthole Surfers** \- Pepper // 20. **Chococat** \- Fame // 21. **Deftones** \- Change (In the House of Flies) // 22. **Yellow Ostrich** \- Hate Me Soon // 23. **Nirvana** \- Come As You Are // 24. **Black Light Burns** \- My Love Is Coming For You // 25. **Tiesto feat. Aqualung** \- UR // 26. **Tim Curry** \- I Put A Spell On You // 27. **Muse** \- Undisclosed Desires // 28. **I Am Kloot** \- Hold Back The Night // 29. **Depeche Mode** \- Corrupt // 30. **Alt-J** \- Something Good // 31. **John Doe** \- The Losing Kind // 32. **Jace Everett** \- Bad Things // 33. **Big Data** \- Dangerous // 34. **Aqualung** \- Good Times Gonna Come // 35. **Sneaker Pimps** \- Bloodsport // 36. **Radiohead** \- Creep // 37. **David Usher** \- Black Black Heart // 38. **Josh Woodward** \- I Want To Destroy Something Beautiful // 39. **Imogen Heap** \- Angry Angel // 40. **The Bravery** \- Hatefuck // 41. **Chris Isaak** \- Wicked Game // 42. **City And Color** \- Thirst // 43. **Asking Alexandria** \- Closer // 44. **Dave Gahan** \- Endless // 45. **Cosmicity** \- I Want You

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/where-you-belong-with-me))**

* * *


End file.
